Challenge
by Snixxers
Summary: Two girls meet in a challenge. But that challenge changes their lives forever,and time will only tell if it's for better or worse. Futurefic. Brittana and a good dose of FaBerry.
1. We Met On the Dance Floor

**Disclaimer/I don't own Glee. But I do own this plot idea, so buaha. Suck it. =P**

**So! Story number two! I'm excited about this one. Essentially, it's that Santana and Brittany never met until this fateful night. And their worlds are both forever changed. However! I'm horrible at playing Brittany. So sadly, I'll have to make her a little less ditzy and a little more tough, but still feminine. Don't worry, I'll try to stick to the original Brittany we adore as much as I can. The song that inspired this is the instrumental 'Sing, Sing, Sing' by various orcherstras and bands. Also, that's the song they dance to. Listen to it sometime! It's flippin' amazing!**

**Pairings/**

**Quinn/Rachel**

**Artie/Tina**

**Kurt/OC (Chance)**

**Santana/ Brittany**

The din in the restaurant was enough to make it difficult to hear Quinn as she tried to finish telling me her story. I leaned in, my ear inches from her as we were escorted by the hostess to our table. Everyone was already there. Kurt, with his boyfriend Chance, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Matt, Mike and Artie. We had all known each other from toddler days and had graduated high school together, after most of us became even closer friends thanks to New Directions, our Glee club. We were the best of friends. And it was the five year anniversary of our graduating. Rachel hadn't been able to wait for the ten year mark and had organized this fancy feast and evening on her own accord. The rest of us had just shown up.

After high school, Quinn and I had gone to New York for schooling, essentially becoming roommates. The rest of the gang had gone their separate ways. But we were all, nonetheless, close. As we reached the table, everyone let out a chorus of their greetings and me and Quinn took a seat. Quinn, of course, sat next to Rachel and immediately laced their fingers and leaned into her girlfriend. Rachel hadn't gone to college, as her Broadway career had already launched into full swing after high school and she had moved to New York. So she and Quinn saw each other regularly and their relationship was only heading to the inevitable life together afterwards.

I sat next to Kurt and his boyfriend and smiled. "Hey guys. It's really good to see you." I looked at Chance and smiled. I hadn't met him yet, but I knew his name because Kurt had informed us of him. I held out my hand in front of Kurt. "Santana Lopez. I've heard a lot about you from Kurt. A little too much, even." I winced and Kurt playfully hit my arm.

"Santana!"

"Just kidding, just kidding. Anyway. It's nice to meet you."

Chance smiled, shook my hand, and looked at Kurt mischievously. "Kurt is known to have a big mouth." He leered. I gagged playfully and turned my attention away from the two to look at Finn, who was on my other side. "I still can't understand how you can stand to be his step-brother."

Finn just smiled his usual goofy grin. "At least now I have my own bedroom." We laughed and then went into silence as we watched everyone else talk about their lives and such. I took the opportunity to examine the extremely fancy building. The layout was vast and expansive; very open. In the center of the bottom floor was a round stage with stairs that looked like it was made out of black marble. On it was a piano and a few mics. At the bottom of the last step (There were three, including the top of the stage) was a large dance floor of the same black material. And then, after a while, it ended into red velvet carpet and the booths started, encircling the stage.

There was a balcony, with more booths and guests up there. A giant chandelier hung directly above the stage, level with the balcony height, though the ceiling stretched very far above that. There were people on the stage at the moment, playing a jazzy tune, and some guy singing with it. It was very lounge-ish, if you asked me, but I loved the feel. Very modern, but elaborate at the same time. Not to mention, the lights were dulled for a more romantic feel for the lovebird or two. I turned my attention back on the table and my friends, smiling as Mercedes finished off her story.

"What about you, Santana?"

"Huh? Me? Oh. Well, nothing Quinn probably hasn't told you. Getting a degree in business and taking up a part time job in modeling. Taking some dance lessons."

"No surprise. I always envied you in high school for your body and oyur dance skills. Cheerios paid off, huh?." Tina admitted. I laughed and shook my head.

"Come on Tina. You were beautiful in high school. Artie noticed that. I mean, you were the first of all of us to get married. And yea, Cheerios was a great start. Sue was a total motivator."

Tina nodded, glancing at Artie. "True. And I love my Artie so much."

There were a resounding chorus of 'aw's' around the table and I made another fake gag. The table then turned to laughing.

"So, what about dating, Santana? You with anybody?"

"What? Me? No way! I can't settle myself down like that. It takes a master to tame this beast." I joked. Again, everyone laughed good-heartedly, though mostly everyone was nodding their head and agreeing to what I had said. I just smiled. Eventually the conversation excluded me again and I lost my focus again as I watched a girl take the stage.

She was tall and blonde, and by the way she moved, she seemed very graceful. Our table wasn't particularly close, and with the dim lights, I couldn't exactly make out her face. I watched as she took a seat at the piano and rolled her shoulders as applause broke out. Obviously she must be a regular performer, because the regular customers knew who she was. She smiled and then started to play a very skillful medley of songs on the black and white keys.

Even my table fell quiet as we listened in awe. She finished her piece to a round of applause and then stood, taking a mic.

"Alright. So as most of you might know, I always have a part of my show where I challenge someone to come up and dance with me."

"No one can dance like you can, babe!" came a voice from the crowd. The girl chuckled into the mic and shrugged. "That's the point. Now. Do we have any volunteers?"No one volunteered. "No one? Aw come on. Someone?"

"Hey Santana! Why don't you go up there? You said you were taking dance lessons!" It was Tina. I blinked in horror at the idea. I loved dancing, sure. I was good at it, too. Hella good. And dancing was always my passion. But I wasn't about to—

"Over here! She volunteers!" Rachel, this time. She raised her arm and pointed a finger at me. The table joined in with the pointing and I made a point to give them my infamous Santana glare.

"Real mature, guys." I hissed. Unfortunately, there was no getting out of it and the crowd began to cheer me on. 'Dance! Dance! Dance!'. The girl took notice too and smiled.

"Come on! You can do it!" she ditched the mic and skipped off the stage to make her way over to my table. As she neared, my breath hitched. She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair was a perfect compliment to her fair skin and deep blue eyes. Her smile was absolutely heartwarming. I found myself tugged out of my seat by her soft hands and towards the dance floor. I stumbled ungracefully after her until we came to the dance floor beneath the stage. I found out quick that, despite the look of the floor, it actually wasn't slick at all. Perfect for dancing.

I looked up as the girl cued the assembled band behind her and they picked up into a swing song. It was just the song to get into if you had your heart into dancing. I watched as the girl took off to the beat, swaying and twisting gracefully to the music. I watched, mesmerized as she danced with the skill of a master. I wasn't intimidated, but I wasn't exactly confident either until I stopped watching her every move and let the music sink in. When I started to move to the music, the drums entered in a very soothing upbeat. I smiled as I let the music take over me. At first I mimicked her moves until I added in my own twists to the moves and eventually ended up doing my own thing. The girl had stopped to watch. Evidently she was surprised I could keep up with her and a grin grew wide on her face as she joined back in with me. Together was danced to the music, never actually touching each other but incorporating each other into the dance.

Eventually though, the beat picked up more and everyone in the audience was standing and snapping to the beat. Without a conscious thought, and I'm not sure even today if it was my coming to her, her to me, or a mutual urge, but we collided together, hands wrapped around each other as we then started to twirl and spin around the black floor, the music in full raucous behind us. Our body synched together perfectly and our bodies moved without thought, bliss and love for the dance sweeping over us. As the beat picked up more and the end of the song drew near, our efforts became doubled as we twirled each other and did a full out swing with back stepping and twisting and sliding across the floor. The last note hit just as I twirled back into her arms and she dipped me back, one hand stretched behind her in dramatic effect. There was no room for silence as the crowd bust out into cheer. For a while, though, we remained like that. Blue eyes meeting brown as we panted, chests heaving as we tried to catch our breath. Finally she stood me back up and held out her hand. I took it and introduced myself.

"Santana."

She smiled. "I'm Brittany."

**Reviews make me ever so happy. Tell me how you liked it! Or didn't like it! Or how it made you want breadsticks! I don't care! PLEASE! It's what keeps me writing. Keeps me feuled to pump out the next chapter. Write anything! I just need my review crack. Even if it's incoherent and keyboardbabble, I'd still love it!**


	2. Returning Home

**Dislcaimer/ I own GLEE the season one DVD set. But I don't own the show. Sorry.**

**This is a short little filler chapter before I move on to more awesomeness. Thanks for the reviews, my friends! You guys rock my world. Tell me what you think I should do or not do. Give me ideas. I tend to usually listen to them =]**

I sat back down, still trying to regain my breath and mind. I kept glancing over my shoulder to where the blonde was dancing with some guy after the crowd had gathered. It was back to simple old lounge jazz and people had gotten up to dance themselves. I exhaled shakily and turned back to the table, most of whom were eyeing me apprehensively. I blinked and remembered to put on my calm, collected face.

"What?" I growled, though even I could hear the lack of conviction behind it.

"That, my dear friend, was absolutely fantastic! I knew you could dance, but to dance THAT well?" Rachel pointed out, both brows raised as if the idea was delightful. "Not to mention, the way you two moved together." She let out a small groan of jealousy. "I would go as far as to say that was like sex on the dance floor."

I felt my face grow hot. "What? Berry! It was just a dance. She's really good, that's all." I shot back. Rachel raised a brow and smiled knowingly, but she didn't say anything else on the matter.

"So, did you get her name?"

"Brittany."

"Yes?" I jumped in my seat as a sing-song voice answered behind me. I turned and blinked at the blonde who had one hand rested on the back of my part of the booth (The end) and was standing, smiling at me expectantly. At first I didn't get what she had meant until I remembered I had said her name.

"Oh, nothing. They were just asking your name…" I ended lamely, looking at her in silence as she smiled at me. Rachel cleared her throat and smiled cheekily at Brittany.

"Pleasure to meet you, Brittany. Santana here was just explaining how amazing it felt to dance with you." I shot her a glare but she didn't acknowledge it other then letting her smile grow wider. Brittany raised and eyebrow and looked back at me.

"Oh? I was fixing to come over and say the same thing. I was wanting to know if maybe you would dance with me again?" her smile never faltered and her bright blue eyes were slowly dragging me into them.

"Uh I-I….sure. I would like that." I responded. She wrinkled her nose happily, something I found insanely adorable, and took my hand before escorting me back to the crowd of dancers.

"I'll get a ride home from Rachel, Santana! I'll leave the waiter your keys. Don't be home too late!" Quinn humored after me. I scowled but ignored the subtext joke. As we came back onto the deceivingly slick black surface, Brittany turned and placed her hands on my hips, leaving me to rest mine shyly on her shoulder. She smiled down at me.

"So, Santana, what're you doing in New York?"

"Oh, I uhm, I'm in college. Business degree. You?"

She shrugged and tilted her head to the side, peering off to the side as she thought. "Oh, I don't know. I got a job here after I moved from Chicago. Pay is great so I decided to just stay in the business. I teach dancing half time. I have my own studio not too far from here." She looked back at me, smiling again.

"Oh, I see. That's really cool." I fell off into silence again. For some reason, I was growing increasingly awkward with the situation and when the song ended, I pulled away. "Look, it was really good to meet you, but I should get going. Maybe I'll see you again sometime. It was fun dancing with you." She nodded and gave me a hug, in which I stiffened up until she let me go, and then watched as I headed back to the table. The group was still there and seemed surprised by my return. I held out my hand at Quinn, who blinked in confusion.

"You can get a ride home from Rachel. Don't get home too late." I returned snidely as she returned the keys and I left the table. I made my way to my car, a 2010 Camaro in the most gorgeous of greens, and sat in the driver's seat. Me and Quinn had carpooled here, seeing it ridiculous to take two cars, but I let her drive because she loved to at every opportunity she could. What could I say? My car was hot.

I turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, unwilling to think about the blonde girl and her uncanny ability to get under my skin. I returned home to our apartment and tossed my things onto the couch before I headed into my bedroom and crashed on the bed. For a long while I was unable to sleep. My body wasn't tired, though my eyes were. So I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. I heard the door open around one in the morning and the hushed, but excited voices of Rachel and Quinn. I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep as Quinn peered into my room before she turned to Rachel. They latched lips, giggling as the clumsily headed to Quinn's room and shut the door. I groaned inwardly at the sounds coming from her room and buried my head under a pillow.

And that's how I fell asleep.


	3. Unveiling and Coffee

**Disclaimer/ Glee is not mine.**

**Next chapter has some definite Brittana. I felt pretty good about how I portrayed Brittany in this chapter. Hope I served her well. Anyway, enjoy.**

I smelt food the moment I stepped out of the shower.

I pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top before I headed into the living room slash kitchen. Rachel was sitting on the counter, watching Quinn make pancakes. She noticed my arrival first and smiled her characteristic 'Rachel Berry' smile. "Hey Santana! I heard today is a big day!"

"Yup. I'm meeting with my agent today about my CoverGirl ad. Today is the unveiling day, I'm told. They put the poster on this huge bulletin board on Time Square." I smiled brightly. "I'm supposed to be there at eleven."

"That's fantastic, Santana! How exciting! I remember my first poster. Well, it wasn't on a bulletin board in Time Square, but it was cool nonetheless. I look good on Broadway, though." She snickered as Quinn shot her a playful look.

"You look good on me, that's what I think."

"Come on, you two. I just woke up and I want to enjoy my morning before you two ruin it. If your wild excursions last night hadn't already made getting up this morning difficult enough. I got NO sleep last night."

"Don't blame us if you're jealous, Santana."

I bit back a reply and sat down at the table as Quinn placed a plate in front of me. I lathered it in butter and syrup before wolfing down the fluffy goodness in less then three minutes. By that time, Rachel and Quinn had barely started on theirs.

"If I had your metabolism, maybe I'd be a model too." Quinn shook her head disbelievingly as I headed back into my room to finish getting ready.

* * *

"Your next shoot is Saturday at noon on the dot. Don't be late."

"You got it, Mr. Billinger." I answered as we exited our limo and headed towards a modernized building with the words 'CoverGirl' scribed outside. The plexi-glass doors were impeccably clean as we passed inside. The usual businessmen and fellow models were scurrying about the main lobby. Large TV screens on the high-walls had the previous CoverGirl of the month still on them as Mr. Billinger and I headed for a gathered group of men and women in suits. I had my own business suit on and I was positive we all looked like a massive blob of black and white.

"Mr. Billinger, nice to see you. And you must be Santana Lopez. Pleasure." The graying man took my hand and kissed it gently, eyeing me appreciatively. I smiled amiably, though my gut was wrenching at the look. I hated this aspect of the job. I turned to the others as they began discussing this months marketing and goals until one of them, an aging women in her sixties, but still unbelievably beautiful, looked at her watch. "Ah. Well, I think we've wasted enough time. I think we should get to the unveiling of this months CoverGirl representative." With that, she turned to the Screens on the wall and she signaled to the woman at the main desk. The woman pushed a button and the image on the screen changed.

Even I was secretly smug about how good the picture had turned out. I had to admit, I looked hot in it. The people around me applauded and I smiled brightly. I didn't mind seeing myself on the screens. I could definitely get used to it. I had to. They'd soon be al over New York.

* * *

"Can I buy you coffee, Miss Lopez?"

"No, Mr. Billinger. I promised some friends I would hang out with them today, you know, to celebrate. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time?" I replied. Honestly, I liked the man well enough. But every time we were alone he always made a hit on me. And I didn't feel comfortable willingly being around me alone.

He nodded, taking my excuse and patted my thigh. "Yes. Maybe some other time." With that I got out of the limo outside of my apartment and headed inside. Back inside the room, I found Quinn and Rachel napping on the couch. I rolled my eyes, but decided to ignore it as I went to change into more casual clothing.

When I came back out of my room, both girls were awake and getting themselves cleaned up for our evening together. We took a taxi and headed to Le Bijou, a fancy restaurant some thirty minutes down town of our apartment. The evening was spent with relaxation and comfort, and for the time being I was extremely thankful to have such good girlfriends to hang out with.

"I could so use some coffee. I know just the place too! It's not far from here at all and it's really cute!" Rachel stated, more or less deciding for us that we would head there. It was getting late, so I didn't actually complain at the idea of caffeine.

* * *

"I just want it straight black, thanks." I explained to the man working the counter. He smiled and made me a cup. As he handed it to me, a peculiar expression crossed his face.

"Wait. I know you." He smiled, as if excited about the fact. He laughed. "You're the CoverGirl model! Look!" he pointed out the glass windows of the coffee shop to an electronic billboard where my photo was visible. "It's so nice to meet you! You're really pretty." He added. I smiled and said 'thank you' before I turned to head back to the sofa Rachel and Quinn were snuggling on.

"Santana!"

I was confused before anything else as a body collided with me, nearly knocking the coffee out of my hand, and drew me into a big hug. I shimmied out of the grip and looked to see who my attacker was. Standing in front of me, a thoughtful look on her face, was Brittany. She glanced out the window at my picture and then back at me. "I didn't know you modeled." She scrunched up her nose and smiled. "But you're really pretty, so I guess that makes sense. Pretty people model."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks Brittany." It had been at least three months since I had met and danced with Brittany, but even still she held this presence over me that made me feel weak in the knees. "So how have you been?" I asked, trying to make the conversation light. The blonde just shrugged.

"Uhm, alright." I glanced over at Rachel and Quinn on the couch, then back at Brittany who was ordering her a fruit smoothie. I waited for her to say something as she received the frozen treat, but she said nothing else as she took my hand in hers and looked at me expectantly. I blinked in shock and glanced at our hands and then up at her. She seemed completely unfazed. I didn't want to be rude and jerk my hand away so I timidly escorted her back to sit with me. Unfortunately, Rachel and Quinn were taking up most of the couch and only a rather small loveseat remained next to them for me and Brittany. I sat down and Brittany plopped next to me, our sides brushing together as we fit in the small space.

I cleared my throat and the two girl's broke away from their make-out session to look over at me. Upon spotting Brittany, both girls smirked at me. I shot them a glare, despite the heat in my cheeks.

"Hey Brittany."

"Hey." Replied the blonde, sipping on her smoothie. The two girls on the other couch exchanged glances, then looked at the both of us. "So, Brittany. What're you doing tonight?"

"Uhm. Nothing." She seemed so nonchalant about it and I just stared at the side of her face. She caught my glance and turned to me, smiling brightly.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Huh. Well, you know, Santana's been talking about how much she missed dancing with you," I had not been! "What do you say to accompany us to a club?"

"Sure! I would like that." She smiled again at me and I blushed. Rachel and Quinn would so pay for this.

**Make me happy. Click the bluelink and all your troubles will be gone. =]**


	4. I like you Huh?

**Disclaimer/ Own Glee I do not, stupid one. =]**

**Buaha. So this chapter was relatively fun to write. Still proud I can make Brittany as close as I can to Brittany lol. So yay slight fluff. Not really a lot, actually. But, I'm thinking more fluffiness will soon follow. Maybe some more if you ask for it -wink wink-**

The cool thing about Rachel being on Broadway, and knowing fellow music lovers, she knew of some great Club choices. They weren't the trashy underground alcohol and drug clubs, but the lounge-like pleasantries and actual dancing. Not just that ass-to-crotch bullshit people called dancing. (Although that kind of 'dancing' was fun at times.)

So that's how I found myself in the club I currently occupy. Instead of tables, there were sofas with coffee table sin front of them, but they were the nice, velvet red couches that I for some reason adored. There was a simple stage with the band on it, much like there had been at the restaurant I had met Brittany in. In front of it was, of course, a very large dance floor where people were having fun being crazy and enjoying themselves. Quinn and Rachel entered in front of me, hand in hand, and headed for a vacant couch. My hand was laced with Brittany's. It had been for every moment it was free. Brittany didn't seem to mind though. And I guess I really didn't either, but I'm not going to lie and say I didn't find the girl a little strange.

As I went to follow Rachel and Quinn, I found myself being tugged by Brittany towards the floor. I followed as she worked her way through the crowd and then turned to face me, smiling that smile I had come to adore. I chuckled as she took the lead in the dance, leading me through the steps she seemed to be more or less just making up. It worked with the up-tempo song anyway, and I was catching on soon enough.

We had only made half of the song when it ended and switched to something slow and rhythmic. Couples closed in together and just swayed. I saw Quinn and Rachel dancing off to the side, arms wrapped around each other and sharing loving pecks. I had always honestly been a little jealous of the two. Every since their coming out to the junior class, they had been inseparable. And they looked so in-love whenever they saw each other. I had never had that sot of thing. I guess I had never looked for it. In high school I had Puck, but he was more a friends with benefits.

I guess it made sense to say that even Rachel and Quinn were unsure of my sexuality. I was, too, honestly. I guess I was so busy with work and college that I never spent the time thinking about it. But as I look away from Rachel and Quinn, I feel Brittany shift her grip on my waist, pressing our fronts together and smiling down at me. At first, I hesitated, before I shifted my own grip around her neck and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You're a cuddle person, aren't you Brittany?" I managed to joke, voice quiet so as to not let the people around us have a good hearing of our conversation. Brittany just shrugged and rested her chin on the top of my head.

"Sometimes. I just like you, though." She admitted as if it was no big deal.

Huh? That was a totally platonic use of the word 'like', right? I pulled my head away from her shoulder and looked up at her, brows furrowed. "Huh?" Well that sounded dumb of me. I hadn't misheard her. But that wasn't something you just told someone you barely knew.

"I like you. You're pretty and you're a really good dancer."

"Uh…"

"Do you not like me?" she asked, face falling slightly. I blinked, unsure of how to respond. She seemed like a great girl and a really great person. But did I 'like' her? I had to admit that her eyes often rendered me speechless, and her smile was infectious. And when I thought of her, it wasn't in the same regards as I thought of everyone else. But as the idea crawled into my head, I imagined what it would be like to like her. Kissing her, holding hands, cuddling—I stopped myself from thinking any further then that.

Did I even have time to commit to a relationship? Surely I did. I was busy, yeah, but I had a lot of free time at times too. Rachel was on Broadway, and she seemed to have all sorts of time for Quinn. I glanced at them, happily dancing away and then turned back to Brittany. I had just admitted I was always jealous of the two girlfriends. And I didn't mind the idea of dating a girl. And Brittany was nice enough, and I could see myself with her.

I bit my lip. Throwing all caution out the window, I just smiled lightly and shook my head. "No, I like you too."

Her worried face immediately brightened up and she smiled. My own worries lightening just at her energy and enthusiasm. She squeezed me in a hug and then pulled back again to smile down at me. But her expression was contemplating. She looked between my eyes and my lips and I swallowed quietly as it registered what she was thinking.

"Can I kiss you?"

Even if I had known, I wasn't ready for her to out-right ask to. I felt my heartbeat accelerating and my ears burned. I found myself nodding very lightly, though, eyes fixed on her lips; the corner of her bottom lip pinned between her teeth. She smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

Do you ever get that feeling in your lips when they get numb and all you can feel is a tingling sensation? Like after you put on Motherpucker, that lip-plumper? Well my lips started to feel like that and I found the sensation intriguing. She didn't press the kiss into anything more passionate, but we stayed like that for what felt like hours. When she pulled back, I opened my eyes. She was biting on her lip again; though she was smiling.

"That was nice." She stated. I nodded and was slightly relieved when the music changed again and it was something you could dance to. I took the incentive this time and took the lead in the dance. It was a two-stepping song, but I knew how to dance well enough to add in twists and turns here and there. She enjoyed it, though, and was giggling happily when I would twist her away and back into my arms. The song was a lot of fun, I had to admit, so it seemed like it had only been a little bit when the song ended and me and Brittany were left panting slightly.

And then, what would come on next but a salsa song? I heard Rachel and Quinn chorus my name. I rolled my eyes. Just because I was Latina? Ah, who was I kidding? Salsa and Tango were my two favorite types of dancing anyway. I smiled at Brittany and she smiled knowingly back. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Rachel and Quinn forced their way to my side. I looked to them and smiled.

"Quinn's been trying to teach me some of the salsa you taught her. We're going to try it! You have to do it to. Brittany, can you salsa?" I looked at Brittany, and she squeezed my hand. She nodded, smiled at me and then winked. I winked back.

The rest of the night, I had to admit, was one of the best nights I had had in a long time.

**-Wink wink-**


	5. Rice Cakes and Wrestling

**Disclaimer/ Huh? No, Sir. I am simply a huge fan.**

**So this chapter made me smile when I wrote it. It's just a funny little filler. =]**

The bed was unnaturally warm that morning. Though, I wasn't about to complain one bit. I stretched as the sunlight filtered through the curtains. Today was my day off from everything. Sundays had to be my favorite days. I didn't bother to wake up exceptionally early on these days. I loved to sleep in. I rolled over and found something there I had NOT expected. I jerked my head back, finding that I was spooning somebody. And my face was inches from her neck. I saw the blonde and my face scrunched. Quinn? Since when did—

Oh shit.

I propped myself up onto one elbow to look over her shoulder, making sure that what I had remembered from last night was in fact true. It had been insanely late when we had gotten home and Brittany had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat. I didn't want her to drive home, and I didn't want to wake her up to ask where she lived, so I had just taken her back to the apartment with Rachel and Quinn. I had left her on the couch, with the only spare set of blankets and a pillow that we had. But I don't remember her getting into my bed. I had lent her a pair of my pajamas and I recognized the duck print on the shirt.

Her pink lips were curled into a smile and she looked so peaceful. However weirded out I was earlier was cancelled out. I smiled and stroked a piece of hair behind her ear before I sighed and got out of bed. Only Rachel was awake in the living room, watching TV and with a rice cake in hand. I trudged over to her and sat beside her. I eyed the rice cake before I jerked it out of her hand and took a big bite. I handed it back and smiled at her exasperated look. 'Looked good' was all I had to mumble.

"Sooooo…." Rachel started, turning and crossing her legs so she faced me. "How was last night?"

"Good. Lots of fun."

"What about that Brittany girl, huh? I saw her kiss you!"

"Shut up Berry. It's not your business."

She pouted, slumping her shoulders. "Oh yes it is! I totally was the one who invited her. Did you like it? Do you like her? She is very attractive."

"She is very pretty. And yea, I guess I liked it. And I—" I stopped. "Berry! I don't have to tell you!" she frowned as I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I realized she took the last rice cake and growled. I stormed back over and snatched at the rice cake. She jerked it out of reach. "Not unless you tell me if you like her or not!" she teased. I ignored her and tried to reach for the cake she had behind her.

"No!"

I lost my balance as we wrestled over the rice cake and I landed on top of her. She shrieked and I straddled her waist, still reaching for the cake.

"Berry! Jesus Christ! You took the last one! Gimme the cake!"

"Yes or no!"

"Yes or no what?" We both stopped in our struggle, Rachel holding the cake abover her, her free arm trying to push me away while I reached in vain for the delicious treat, and looked at Quinn, who was standing with a brow quirked in her bedroom doorway.

"She won't tell me if she likes Brittany or not."

"She won't give me the damn rice cake." I huffed indignantly. Quinn just rolled her eyes and headed over, snatching the rice cake and taking a bite. She headed back into her room without a word.

I gaped, furious. "Fabray! You are the devil." I shot at her. She waved me off and Rachel stuck her tongue childishly at me. "Oh shut it, Berry. Now you don't have anything to hold against me. I'm not telling you anyway."

"Wrong. I know where the hidden stash of cakes is. And THAT one is the last one." My eyes widened as I knew exactly where she had them stashed in the kitchen. I shot upwards and Rachel was right behind me. However, we both tripped and landed with a thud in a mess on the floor.

"Jesus! Rachel! Get off me!"

Despite the small girl's size, she was strong. I blame her nonstop theater performances for that one. She was straddling my back, keeping my down.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Then no, I won't get off you."

"Fine." I huffed, giving one last squirm before giving up and collapsing. "Yes." I hissed and Rachel squealed. "I knew it! Quinn! Santana has a crush!"

She jumped off me and took off. I popped up and made for the kitchen for the last rice cake. I was in the process of pouring a glass of orange juice when Brittany made her way out into the living room. She yawned and smiled sleepily at me. I smiled back. "Hungry?" she nodded and started rummaging through the cupboards, finding her own way to the cereal and bowls. I just chuckled as we sat down together.

"What're you doing today, Santana?"

"Uhm. Just chilling. It's my day off."

"Mine too." She smiled. "We should go on a date."

"Yes, you should." I looked up as Quinn, hugged from behind by Rachel, stood at the entrance to the kitchen. They were both smiling smugly. Brittany smiled at them before looking back at me. I groaned playfully. "Alright. What do you want to do?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"The Park!"


	6. I like Sandwiches

**Disclaimer/ Since the last chapter and this chapter, still no miracle has happened. So yet, I still do not own Glee.**

**Also another cute little chapter. I love making Rachel the quirky, nosey woman who's taking control of Santana's personal life. Haha.**

I offered to give her a ride home, but she refused and decided to take the taxi back to the club to pick up her car. Our date, as Rachel and Quinn more or less planned for us, would be at five.

"So you can catch the sunset!" as Rachel explained.

I had to go to the store to stock up on food and get the ingredients for the meal I was going to be cooking. Rachel came with me, and I regretted it, because she was adding a bunch of chocolates and even insisted I buy a bouquet of roses. I wasn't going to refuse Rachel the act. She was worse then a kid in a grocery store when she didn't get what she wanted. I had learned that the hard way. Even now, I always bought Rachel a box of Queens Chocolate Covered Cherries whenever she was with me.

I got home a near hour and a half later, even though the store was just a block away. I went to work in the kitchen, while Quinn and Rachel slipped out the door and told me they were 'running errands'. I didn't question them.

It was a rather simple meal. Cabbage Salad, sandwiches, and various other items. Plus the chocolates that Rachel threw in my basket.

After I had it all packed into a picnic basket, I went to get ready. I didn't know what to wear, though. It could get chilly at night, but not that bad. I didn't know whether to go casual or semi-formal or if I should straight out wear a dress. I immediately discarded the last idea. I was going to a park. I decided to go with a casual, but still nice wear. I wore my black kapri tights under a long purple dress shirt and with a pair or boots. I had to admit, it was a cute pick as I fixed my hair, which was usually in a pony tail, and curled it. When I was all said and done getting ready, I headed back into the living room just as Rachel and Quinn came home.

They were carrying various bags but dropped all but one and headed over to me. They plucked out a small box and shoved it in my hands. "This is for Brittany! You give it to her tonight, kay? Just thought I'd pick it up! It was so pretty!" Rachel chimed. I groaned and opened to box to find a very elegant bracelet inside. I smiled at how pretty it was, then frowned.

"How much did this cost you?"

"Don't worry about it." Rachel shrugged it off. "I owe you for all the stuff you buy me. It's a favor, Santana! Just accept it!" she snapped, seeing my skeptical look. I sighed. "Thanks Rach." I put it in my purse.

"You get going! You have to pick her up! And from that address, she's a good thirty minutes away." Rachel added. I wondered why she as taking so much control, and not Quinn. I wondered if that was how it was like in their relationship. Seemed like a Rachel Berry thing.

I nodded, took the basket and headed to my car.

I had picked her up a few minutes early, thanks to Rachel's rushing me out the door, but Brittany was already ready to go. She was wearing a yellow sundress with black flats and a head band. She loked so beautiful as she answered the door. I handed her the flowers and then we headed to my car. She immediately linked out fingers and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I smiled. "You look beautiful."

"You too, Santana! I like purple on you."

We arrived at Central Park not long after and I took out the basket, which had the box with the bracelet and a small blanket inside, and we, hand in hand, walked further into the beautiful park. We decided on a spot not far from the pond and I spread out the blanket. Brittany sat down and I sat down next to her, though still keeping my distance. She frowned and scooted closer so our sides were touching and leaned into me as I took out the food.

"I like sandwiches."

I smiled and handed her her sandwich. "Good. I made this one for you."

"Ooh yay." She took it and started into it eagerly. I watched for a moment before I pulled out the bracelet box and held it out to her.

"Are you proposing to me?"

My face went red and I couldn't help but chuckle nervously. "No, no. Uhm. It's just a little gift that Ra—I got for you." I smiled and opened it, revealing the bracelet. Her eyes lit up and she shrieked happily.

"I love it Santana! Thank you!" she went to give me another kiss on the cheek and I impulsively moved so that her lips hit mine instead of my cheek. I smiled and she pulled back, mirroring my smile. She held out her wrist and I fastened the jewelry on it. She rested the hand back on mine and snuggled into my side as we ate in silence.

We finished and pulled out the chocolates and we munched on them as we watch the sun set. Rachel was right. It was beautiful at this time of day. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and then Brittany spoke.

"So since we've been on a date, does it mean we're dating now?"

I glanced down at her from the corner of my eye and smiled. I didn't really think about it, but I decided it would be nice to say I had a girlfriend. "Yeah, if you want it to mean that."

"I do." She replied confidently. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Sounds good, Brittany."

"Oh! Ducks!"


End file.
